CardCaptor Neo
by Cradlerobber Speedo-kun
Summary: On the faraway planet of Tokei, a few hundred years ago, another young girl begins her quest to capture all the cards from a mythical book called the Neo. Along with her guardian Oshuro, she seeks out not only the cards, but her true purpose in life. She
1. Lumina 20, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
Hi, my name is Iyoneru Hirokazu Suzuoka. I'm fourteen years old (almost, my birthday is less than a month away!) and I live on the planet Tokei. Tokei is located in a Lunar System, which is fairly uncommon in the whole Universe. All the planets here revolve around a giant Moon and little stars revolve around our planets. We only have one, but most of the other planets have more than that. For example, Chibi has six stars going around. That's the planet closest to the Moon.   
  
The only reason I'm mentioning this is because there is intelligient life out there somewhere in the Universe, and if this is ever found by beings from another planet I'd wish them to now that I came from elsewhere.  
  
Some people might find it odd that I'm starting to record stuff so late on in the summer, so close to when I have to go back to school, but it makes perfect sense if you know a little more about me. I'm a part of the high nobility here on Tokei. It's incredibly boring, to be quite honest with you. All we do that's different from the rest of the population is that we have to go to these ultra dull social events with the rest of the stuck up upper class, and we aren't allowed really to socialize with lower classes. Isn't that stupid?  
  
I go to boarding school for most of the year also because of this. Most of the people in my neighborhood go to the local school that's within walking distance, but not me. I have to ride a train to get to school, and once there I have to live in one of the dorms up until the next vacation. The first vacation doesn't come for a long time. School is only about two weeks away now. So, as you can see, I'll be stuck with a bunch of arrogant losers for a while. Not my idea of fun.  
  
So, at least to me, my life is a bit on the dull side. And because of this I have never felt compelled to keep a record of my life before. It's not like I'll be forgotten if I don't, since everyone who is related to the royal family get's their names recorded on some holy rock, or something like that. That's a pretty weird way to keep track of relatives if you ask me.  
  
But today, something strange happened to me. It was after dinner and I decided to go up to my room because I really had nothing better to do. So I went up to my room and I found this unfarmiliar book lying on my bed. It's title was 'The Neo' and it was grey and had a picture on the front of what looked like a buyoon* with wings. On the back there were pictures of crescent moons and some stars, too. It was sort of like a diary would be, with a clasp to keep it shut.  
  
After I finished looking it all over, and I tried to open the clasp. At first it wouldn't budge at all, so I tried to get it open a little harder. It still wouldn't! Finally, after much tugging, it did. And it turned out it wasn't really a book after all. There were a bunch of long cards inside of it, and they had pictures on the front, and on the back was a design similar to the back of the book. I picked up the one on the top and saw it had a name, and it was in one of the ancient languages of Tokei, and it was the one that I had had to start learning last year in school. I'm not very good at it, but I managed to read this. It's name was Dimension.  
  
That so far may sound a bit weird, but what happened next was a lot weirder. The cards began to sink through the back of the book and vanished! I didn't notice it at first, but when I did I tried to grab them to keep them from going away, but I could only manage to grab one. The book was completely empty now, and I really had no idea of what I should do.   
  
I was contemplating that when this little creature came out of the book and began talking to me. The creature's name is Oshuro, and he's the Guardian Myth of the Neo. He looks like a little plush toy, but he's really some sort of magical animal. He has a really deep voice, and it turns out he had been asleep for the past three hundred years! He only woke up because he could tell that all the cards were gone, and he informed me that it was my job to find and capture all of them. I didn't understand this exactly at first, so he explained it all to me.   
  
Apparently, these cards are actually the sealed forms of a horde of magical entities. There are fifty two of them, and that means I have to go find fifty of them before Tokei is safe once more. When they're free they wreak havoc wherever they go! Well, at least according to Oshuro. But some others are gentle cards and probably won't cause me much trouble when I end up finding them. They might even return to card form on their own.  
  
In order for me to return them to card form, I have to disable them and use this wand-like object to re-seal them. Oshuro helped me make a contract with the book (that part probably sounds the weirdest ^.^) and then this little ring came out of it. He told me to grab onto it and yell 'yume' when I grabbed it. I did and it turned into the sealing rod, which is long and green and has a blue aahndo* on the top. To get the rod to revert to ring form, I have to yell 'akumu.' I'm not sure what either of these words means and neither does Oshuro. I named you after the word I need to use the rod. To seal off the cards I have to say, 'Your time of havoc should end! Return to your seal!' and then the name of the card. To use the cards I yell, 'I'm in a time of need! Please, Neo entitities, yume!' and then say what I want to card to do. Those phrases sound a little cheesey to me.  
  
It's so strange to me. I don't really mind at all, which Oshuro said suprised him. I look at it as a way of making my life a little more interesting, and making my life mean more to the world. I count now, and not just as being related to some important people! Maybe tomorrow a card will actually show up. I hope so, because I ant to know what it's like to capture a card now.  
  
Truly,  
Iyoneru  
  
  
  
* A buyoon is a tiger-like animal from Tokei. An aahndo is a butterfly-like animal from Tokei. 


	2. Lumina 21, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
I caught my first card today! It was the Sand card, and it caused a bit of trouble today during my seiten* lesson. It filled the courts with sand, and we had to stop playing halfway through one of the matches. I couldn't do anything about it until night fell, unfortunatley, because I don't want anyone to discover the fact that I am a CardCaptor. Oshuro was so worried about me being recognized he made me wear an outfit I wouldn't usually wear! It was basically a bathing suit and one of my old shirts that is too short for me now. He said it would be easier for me to move about in the sand that way. It looked a lot like my old uniform I had to wear for P.E.   
  
We got there a while after the Sun had set, and everything was so dark. The courts were closed and locked, but so much sand had flowed out of them through the fences so that all I had to do was walk up one of the sand mounds and then I could hop the fence. Oshuro told me I had to figure out where the main body of the card was before I could capture it, so I began to look around the courts.   
  
I didn't see it at first, so I tried to focus more, and then I felt this sudden burst of energy and I knew where the card was. It had been right in front of my own eyes, but I hadn't been tyring to sense it, so I couldn't see it. It looked like a lady and had on a tankini-like top and funny, puffy looking pants. And it was glowing a yellowy-green color. I foolishly tried to run to it, and ended up sinking in the sand up to my waist. I had to go very slowly after that, and it took a while to reach the card.  
  
Oddly enough, the card didn't seem to notice me until I shouted out a challenge to it. It attacked, as I thought it would, since it's not supposed to be a gentle card, and I was buried in the sand. But this was my plan, because then I thought it would go after Oshuro and I would have the element of suprise. I burst out of the sand when the card wasn't facing me, and cast the Dimesnion card to make all the sand in the courts and in the area disappear into another dimension, and then when it was distracted I sealed it away.  
  
Then we heard someone coming, and they were carrying a flashlight so I had to leap in the bushes in order to hide. The person saw that all the sand was gone and ran to get help, but I'm not sure why since there really was no reason to. Oshuro suggested that we use the Dimension to get home more quickly, and to get into my room undetected, so I did. Once home I changed into my bedclothes and put the cards away in the Neo.   
  
Oh, I also met a new neighbor today. She and her family moved in while we were away on a trip overseas, so I haven't had the chance to meet her yet. She's a year younger than I am, and she's going to be attending a different school than I do. Can't say I'm overly suprised, since no one from this neighborhood goes to the stupid boarding school I go to. She actually is going to another boarding school, though, but hers is an all-girls' school. She seems mighty stuck-up and I'm glad she's not going to my school. Not like I need another person to deal with.  
  
But my Mum wants me to be friends with her. What a drag. I'm not sure she likes me either, so I can just point that out to my Mum. The girl's name is Momoko, and she kept going on and on about how an all-girls' school is clearly superior to a co-ed school, even if the co-ed one is a private school like the all-girls' one. I would actually hate it very much if I had to go to a school with only females, since the only friends I've ever really made in my life from the school have been boys. And one of them is dead. The other one had a crush on the one who is dead, so he's perpetually depressed now. Their names are Shiroyuki (alive) and Sotaru (dead). Sotaru died two years ago. It's hard to talk about it even now. Maybe I'll tell you more about them and what happened later, but right now it's too late to get myself feeling nostalgic and upset over something I just cannot change.  
  
I love looking at the Moon when it's out. It's interesting how our days work here. Because our star (it's name is Marusei, after the original royal family of Tokei) revolves around us we have regular days like planets in solar systems do, and nighttime is like nighttime in solar systems too. The Moon is so pretty when it's out. It's very white right now, which is odd for the summer. Usually in the summer it's either yellow or pink, and in the winter it's blue.   
  
It's late, and I'm sure Oshuro is getting bored alone up in my room. He's such a nice guy! Well, err, not really guy, but Guardian Myth. Well, nevertheless, he's good to have around. I told him today how I love having him around, because now I have someone to talk to on a regular basis. He was very worried earlier when I got buried by the sand, and he said he had begun to have second thoughts as to whether or not I was fit for the job. I can understand this fully, and it's good to know that he cares. I think if we're going to be around eachother all the time that we should care for eachother.   
  
Truly,  
Iyoneru  
  
  
  
  
* Seiten is a version of tennis played on Tokei. 


	3. Lumina 24, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
Nothing really happened yesterday. I just sat around the house all day, cleaning my room, packing and reading most of the time. It was quite dull. I don't see why I need to be packing so early on, since it means I have to wear my old clothes that I haven't packed for the next week and a half. Oshuro is also making me pack all this extra junk so that I'll have 'costumes' for Neo CardCapturing. He insists it's spelled that way, by the way. I think it looks a bit weird that way.  
  
It began to rain yesterday and has been raining since, and it's gotten quite chilly also. I think my seiten lesson may be cancelled for today. I've caught a cold because I always sleep with my windows open, even in the dead of winter. I usually don't have to share my room at the school because of this, since everyone else finds it downright obnoxious.   
  
Yesterday didn't get interesting at all until after the sun set, and that was because someone called me on the phone. It was Shiroyuki! I was very happy to hear from him, and he wasn't depressed for once. Maybe he's finally gotten over the fact that poor Sotaru is gone, and there's nothing either of us can do about it. We talked for a long time before he finally had to go. His dad didn't want him eating up the phone costs.   
  
Talking to him actually made me want to go to school, since now I want to see him. It's not like I haven't seen him in so long, it's just that now he seems to have recovered from the depression he sank into and it seems that he's finally back to his normal self. That normal self I haven't seen nor heard from in two years. The last time I talked to that was the day before Sotaru died. If there's anyone on this planet that I'd tell of my duty as a CardCaptor, it would be him. Maybe I will tell him. I'll ask Oshuro first about it, though.  
  
After talking to him I wandered downstairs and found that my younger sister had one of her friends over and that they are having a sleepover tonight at this house. They were baking cookies and generally being annoying little girls. Well, probably the reason they're so annoying to me is that they're future popular people, or wannabes, and that's not a good thing. They were doing their make-up after they took the cookies out. I really hate make-up.  
  
Funny, now that I think of it, they remind me of Momoko. Wonder if they'll end up at that dumb all-girl's school. My younger sister, Chiara, is too younger to start going to boarding school. She goes to this private school that is only about five or six leng* from the house. Her little friend goes there too. I don't know her friend's name, and I don't care to either. They both turned eight this year, so next year they'll probably be shipped off to boarding schools.  
  
They wouldn't let me have any of their cookies! Instead, they took all of them and ate most of them and hid the rest. Was that very nice of them? I think not! Miserable brats....  
  
I went to bed late again, which is becoming a bad habit of mine, especially since I am going back to school soon and I'll need all the rest I can get once there. I was woken up in the middle of the night by Oshuro, all because a card was casting about outside and had made everything huge. He didn't tell me that at first, he just said a card was at work and pointed out the window. There was a bug the size of my father crawling down the sidewalk and the raindrops were the size of bauquet* balls falling from the sky.   
  
I threw on my slippers, grabbed my cards and got my rod ready ready before leaping out the window onto the balcony and from there jumping to the ground. Oshuro followed, flying of course, and said something about me needing a costume. I remember that I said something rude to him about needing to get up in the middle of the ngiht to combat a card and not needing a costume to do so. I was in just my nightshirt and slippers.   
  
He told me it was obviously the Big card so we looked around the neighbourhood for wherever everything was big. We finally saw that at the top of the hill the grass had grown too large, and the fences had also, along with the tower up there.. We ran off into the night and when we got there we could see this really tall lady sitting on a bench. At the time she was making a meinet* gigantic. She then saw me and I challenged her, and soon enough I found that I had grown as large as the tower. She forgot about me rather quickly and started to make some other things huge.   
  
Oshuro had to fly up right in front of my face since I couldn't hear him at all when he was near my feet, even when he was yelling. He told me that the Big was one of the more gentle cards, despite her bad habit, and that all I had to do was re-seal her when she was just distracted. This turned out to be a bit hard, even if it doesn't sound too hard. That's because my rod hadn't grown with me and was like a twig in between my fingers. I tried anyway, but whisper the incantation to seal it so that people wouldn't awake in their beds and look out the window and see a giant me.  
  
Oshuro was right. Big didn't struggle at all, just returned to card form and everything shrank back to normal immediatly. We walked back home (well, he flew) and somehow managed to climb up the side of the house to the balcony and back in the window of my room. I put my cards away, kicked off my slippers and fell into bed, exhausted. Soon enough I was asleep. But, also, this meant that soon enough my alarm went off and I had to get up and pack some more!  
  
Truly,  
Iyoneru  
  
  
  
  
* Leng is a Tokeian measurement about equivalent to a mile. Bauquet is a sport played using a ball that explodes every so often, and is about the size of a basketball. Meinet is a mouse-like creature that lives on Tokei. 


	4. Lumina 26, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
Today definitley could have been better. I woke up with a horrible headache and have had one since. I've also been sneezing almost constantly. The weather lately has been crazy, whic is porbbaly what has caused me a cold. I had my window open last night because it was warm out, but when I awoke this morning it was freezing.   
  
I had to clean my room today, and that didn't help. Actually, more accuratly it was that I spent most of the time I was supposedly cleaning lying on my bed and reading, since moving around to much made my head throb. I don't like having a clean room anyway, since it makes it feel too impersonal. A messy room is a happy room! It makes it feel all cozy and safe.  
  
But then, around 3 o'clock I felt this weird feeling all of a sudden and I felt like I should look out the window. I did, and to my suprise I saw that the whole neighbourhood was covered in what looked like a tree! Oshuro woke up immediatly afterwards, and ran into the window he was so frantic! He told me it was cardcapting time, and I rolled my eyes and said I knew that already. He scowled at me, and dragged out some outfit for me to wear. When I asked him where he had gotten it from he said it didn't matter and urged me to just put it on and get outside.  
  
For once in my life I didn't feel like arguing, even if I didn't want to put on the outfit and grabbed the cards. I opened the window, and climbed outside. Oshuro followed, and we just looked at everything for a moment. We didn't have to worry about anyone seeing us, either, because you couldn't even see ten feet in front of you! All the houses were covered and the streets were full of branches.   
  
I began to climb onto the tree when Oshuro told me to stop, because he was trying to locate the main body of the card. He found it, and pointed in the direction of it, so I leaped onto on of the branches and we began to make our way slowly towards the card. It was a good thing that I was wearing pants! Otherwise I would've ended up tangled in the tree and would have had the worst difficulty in getting out.  
  
After dragging ourselves through the branchs and leaves, we came to this open-ish area that was surrounded by trees. The main body of the card, which was the Wood, was standing there, and it looked like she was guarding something. There was a small bird behind her, and it looked like it was sick. She stood up and gave us a wary glance when she saw us.  
  
Oshuro was suprised by this, and informed me that there were actually two cards to catch. One was the Wood which had caused all of the naighbourhood to become overgrown, and the other was the Flight. The Flight was sick, and the Wood had just used her powers to try to protect the Flight from everything else. But they both still needed to be sealed off, especially since Wood's powers were threatening to break the houses, and the Flgiht would be healed if it was sealed.  
  
I approached them and started to say this to the Wood. Oshuro later told me that he was suprised at this since most people wouldn't talk to the cards on such an equal level, whereas I was acting like it was just another person. I explained this to her and she nodded. I was about to use my rod to seal her off, when Oshuro told me to wait a moment. I did, and Wood converted herself back to sealed form. Flight was left on the ground, whimpering slightly, so I sealed it off.   
  
All the plantlife that had appeared so quickly vanished almsot immediatly after selaing off the Flight, and I was left there with the cards and Oshuro, out in the middle of the street in such an odd outfit! I quickly rushed away to the nearest secluded area and used the Dimension to get back to my room.   
  
Despite my saving the neighbourhood, it's a rather thankless job. My mum was angry at me for not answering her calls and being late for dinner. Ah, well.... all in a day's work for a CardCaptor!  
  
- Iyoneru 


	5. Sallulum 5, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
Tomorrow I leave for school. I have not seen a single Neo Card since I last wrote, and Oshuro is becoming worried over it. He thinks that something or someone else may be capturing them, or that they may have gone further than we can sense them.   
  
I have not written merely because I have not had the time. My younger brother is ill, and my mother had to go away to visit some relatives so now my father is teaching me how to cook. I do not like cooking very much, since it almost all deathly boring. Baking is much better, since I enjoy eating cake a lot. Last year I started to bake cakes a lot in my spare time just for the heck of it.  
  
I have not seen the sun in so many days, either. It rains and rains and rains, or fog rolls in and blankets the whole area. At least it isn't cold yet, but I am sure it will be soon enough since autumn is here. Plus, my school is 143 lengs to the North of here and it gets very snowy there very early in the wintertime.  
  
At least I'm done packing. I finished only yesterday, too. I won't be back home for a long while, so I basically have to bring everything I own with me. I ended up filling up three trunks, and my sister told me I was bringing way too much. Compared to the fact that my last roomate had brought six trunks, I think I'm conservative. But I didn't bother answer my sister since she just would sass about it even if the other person had brought 600 trunks.  
  
Oshuro's never been on a train before! They weren't invented yet when he was last awake. Instead the rode on animals, or if they were a sorceror or sorceress they got to ride on these big vegetables. Oshuro said it didn't matter what the name of the vegetables were, since they no longer exist, though. Isn't that odd? Riding on vegetables! He told me that they were enchanted so that they would levitate.  
  
I tried to ask him more questions about the sorcerors and sorceresses of the past, but he wouldn't tell me. But he promised he would tomorrow while we were on the train. He says it would take too long to explain it all tonight and if he tried I'd never get to sleep and then I'd be exhausted tomorrow.   
  
Well, it's time to go help with dinner. Oh yippee....  
  
- Iyoneru 


	6. Sallulum 6, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
Well, I had my first day of classes today, so I was really glad no cards showed up today. I got my schedule and it was all rush, rush, rush, and it didn't help that they re-did the whole campus, and also built a new building for classes. I was lost and I've been going here for three years now! My classes are: history, science, sparring, enchantments and writing. I don't think any of them are hard at all.  
  
I also saw Shiroyuki today. He's in all of my classes, too! I'm really glad, especially since he'd finally being like his old self again. Well, not completely. Every so often during the day he would space out slightly, and he's be staring up at the sky, not hearing anything or paying any attention to anything else. Then when you finally get his attention and ask if there's anything wrong, he just shakes his head and makes some joke out of it, grinning the whole time and acting as if there's something wrong. But I've known him too long to believe that act...  
  
It's actually been quite hot lately for this time of year. At least we don't have uniforms like some of the others boarding schools do, otherwise I'm sure most of us would die of heat poisoning! In fact, it's so warm that some of the flowers are blooming again. The flowering trees are heavy with blossoms, and there is a fragrance of flowers all over the campus. It's really nice, since it was a cold spring and many of the flowers died during the late frosts.  
  
Well, the dinner bell just began to ring so I'll have to write later, or maybe I won't even get to until tomorrow since I have a ton of homework. Can't forget to bring Oshuro back some soup tonight, since he had wanted some the other night and I accidentally brought him pudding instead. Poor Oshuro! He's really nice to have around, and I can't even remember to bring him soup!   
  
- Iyoneru 


	7. Sallulum 9, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
Today is the second day of the break that we have at the end of every week. We have school for four days and then get a break for two. Except for at the the beginning of the year, where we have school for threee days and then get a two day break. Tomorrow it will be back to the regular schedule at least until the first holiday of the school year.  
  
Yesterday I went out to the campus shopping center with Shiroyuki for the day. He came in the morning and knocked on my door, and I wasn't even awake yet! I had stayed up late the night before and was really tired, so I was asleep until very late in the morning. Oshuro woke me up so I could answer the door. I was a bit suprised he was there, since usually at least one of the other girls in my boarding house would have tried to flirt with him and slowed him down.  
  
I got dressed quickly and then we went out. I ended up buying this cute little notebook that was on a ribbon for putting around my neck. It was pale green and very cute! It wasn't very expensive either, which is good since I had given away basically all my money to three homeless children I had seen on the train platform the other day, and I have yet to receive any from my parents. They'll probably send me some at the end of the week.  
  
We also got ice cream, which Shiroyuki paid for. Then we went and just walked throughout the whole campus and ended up sitting down by one of the ponds and admiring the fact that everything is so alive and green despite the season we're in now. We were out all day, and I got back a little late. Oshuro was a bit worried about me, and he said that he had been wondering if I was ever going to get back that night.  
  
He also told me about the fact that I should've captured the card that is active instead of going out for the whole day. He had told me the night before that The Blossom, another Neo Card, was responsible for everything being in bloom. But since it's a gentle card and all it was doing was making everything look nice I decided to leave it alone for just a little longer. I didn't notice it's presence at all because so many of the people on campus have at least a little bit of magical power, hence the reason there is an enchantment class. All the other magical presences made it hard to distinguish one from another.  
  
We then ended up talking a while, and I explained why I wanted to spend so much time with Shiroyuki to him. He then told me more about Neonia Meinei, the creator of the Neo Cards. The reason they are not called the Neonia Cards is because she changed her name after creating them. She was born during a time of interplanetary war in the Lunar System, and all through her growing up she wanted to stop it. She turned out to have magical abilities, too, which she worked very hard at improving since her parents couldn't afford to send her to a school for magic.  
  
When she was only 22 she created The Neo in order to put a halt to the wars. But she rid the rest of the planets of the Lunar System of their peoples, leaving only Tokei inhabited. The people of these other planets still exist, but they lie deep beneath the surface of their planets in a deep sleep that is without dreams. And they will never be re-awakened, because only Neonia can wake them up from their slumber.   
  
At the time Tokei's name was acutally Kurai, but she changed the name afterwards because she wiped out everyones' memories of the wars and what had really happened. She made it so that people thought that there had been a war, but only on Tokei as a struggle for power. And the current royal family won the war and made everything nice and wonderful once again. And no one remembers what truly happened.  
  
She also created Oshuro at the time, and he only knows all of this because she had to allow her memory to be duplicated into him in order for him to be created. Oshuro really doesn't agree with the way Neonia solved the problem, in the sense that he thinks she shouldn't have put everyone else besides the Kuraians/Tokeians to sleep eternally. And there's more that he cannot tell me, because it will throw the balance of everything out of order.   
  
Isn't it so terribly complicated?  
  
Then, this morning I woke up very early. Oshuro wasn't even awake yet. I got dressed in an outfit Oshuro had gotten out for me the day before for me to wear while capturing The Blossom. It was green pants and a green button-up shirt, with white socks and black shoes. Rather plain, if you ask me, but I didn't mind very much. I then went outside to try to pinpoint the location of The Blossom, which was a little hard. I spent about an hour just wandering about all over the campus just trying to find it.  
  
I finally sat down and focused very hard on it, and I managed to somehow pick up it's location despite the amount of magical energies all over the campus. It was the only one active at the time, actually, sicne most everyone else was still asleep. It was one of the flowering trees which was sheltering it, and I demanded it show itself.  
  
It did, and it looked sort of like a lady. I didn't even have to seal it off, either. It just returned to card form when I said I had to seal it off. As soon as it was in card form all the blossoms on the flowering trees fell off and blanketed the ground, and all the other flowers died. It was a bit sad, but it had to be done.   
  
I returned to my room and Oshuro was happy to see I had sealed off the card. I ate breakfast in my room so he could eat it too, and he ate about half of it! He may not be very large, but he has a huge appetite! And he must have a high metabolism, also, since he never seems to gain any weight no matter how much he eats.  
  
Well, I have to finish up my homework today, or else I'll be in deep trouble tomorrow. I hate having to do my homework!  
  
- Iyoneru 


	8. Sallulum 14, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
I just woke up today after being asleep for a while. During enchantments class we were practicing sleeping charms and someone cast a really strong one on one of my classmates and I! The other classmate isn't even awake yet! They said that no matter what they did we just wouldn't wake up. Well, that's what Oshuro told me since I had just been dumped in my bed the day it happened. I was really hungry when I woke up.  
  
I was going to go eat something, but then I looked out the window and saw that there were thousands of bubbles covering the campus as far as I could see. I also got a wave of what felt like Neo Card magic, so there was no time to waste on eating. Oshuro made me wear a stupid outfit again, as usual. It wasn't that bad, actually, since it was comfortable despite it's long skirt. It was white and had a paisley pattern and the sleeves came down to me elbows. It had an imperial waisteline, meaning the waistline was higher than my waist actually is.   
  
I didn't bother with shoes, or even bringing all the cards I have. Oshuro told me it was a normally gentle card, and what it looked like, and I just took one of my cards based on that. Oshuro complained about me not using The Flight to get there. The card was in one of the many ponds on campus, and it looked like a young mermaid, as in as if it were an eight year old.   
  
I stood on the shore and challenged it, but told it I didn't want to battle it since that might end up hurting her. She blew a bubble at me. I tried again. She blew a whole onslaught of bubbles at me which ended up knocking me over. It seemed as if all the bubbles that had coated the campus were spinning around me at that point, and I couldn't break through them because they were moving so quickly. Every time I tried to I got thrown backwards.  
  
I started running along with the bubbles that were all around me and got enough speed so that I could break through them since we were travelling at about the same rate. I tumbled out and into the pond, but only a little bit so I didn't get completely soaked. The Bubbles was ready to send another onslaught towards me, but I acted quickly and used The Blossom to blind it with flower petals.   
  
While The Bubbles was trying to rub all the flower petals out of her eyes, I sealed her off. And then Oshuro and I walked back to the dorm and climbed in the window just in case some of the girls were somewhere on the first floor, since we didn't want them to know that I had been out. I put my sealing rod away, and the cards too.   
  
I then reminded Oshuro of the fact that Shiroyuki and I were going to go out for dinner somewhere the next day. And then I invited Oshuro to come along too, but he at first refused, saying that there was no point since he would be stuck sitting around remaining motionless that way. But then I said that he wouldn't have to, since I was planning on telling Shiroyuki all about the cards. Oshuro said that would just put him in danger that was unnecessary, but I pointed out the fact that the cards already knew who my friends were, whom I cared about and who I didn't. He couldn't help but agree, and finally gave in.  
  
So tomorrow night the two of us are going with Shiroyuki to get dinner, and then we're going to eat it by the river or one of the ponds. Should be nice.  
  
- Iyoneru 


	9. Sallulum 15, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
I'm in quite a dreadful mood, as it's raining and Shiroyuki and I had to cancel the dinner. Isn't that too bad? Plus, I got a letter from my parents telling me that the girl down the street, Momoko, is transferring to my school! Why? Apparently her school had a fire and her dorm burned down, so now there's not enough space for her and her fellow stupid dorm people.  
  
Life can truly suck sometimes. At least she doesn't come until next semester, but only because schools refuse to allow transfers during semesters. Only at the very beginning or the break between two semesters. We get little breaks between semesters that last about ten to twenty days in all, so actually, you can't call them little breaks after all. In these we don't have any school, and we can either leave the campus to go home for the time being, or we can remain. I usually remain, since there's so much more to do on campus than back home.  
  
- Iyoneru 


	10. Sallulum 28, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
Well, after waiting for a while I fianlly got to go out for dinner with Shiroyuki and share my news of the Neo Cards with him. We were not able to go last weekend because a suprise exam was sprung upon all the members of my Enchantments class in which we were all flung into a forest on campus and told to find our way out and avoid danger using our spells learned in class. We were graded on how quickly we were able to escape and our resourcefullness, which we were supposed to tell about afterwards whilst they made sure that we weren't lying by using their own spells. I passed, thank goodness, but didn't recieve an incredibly high grade because I used the Neo Cards a little bit and obviously could not tell of this.  
  
So we went out last night with Shiroyuki and we got dinner, then wandered out into the campus to find a nice place to sit and eat, since the weather is still holding pretty well. He had news for me, too, but his wasn't really that great. He insisted I tell of mine first, which I did by introducing Oshuro to him, who ended up basically telling most of my tale. We really didn't mention any of my card captures specifically, but I showed him the ones I've caught so far.   
  
Then he revealed the fact that his parents have engaged him to someone he doesn't even know! And what's worse is that this person is another boy, which completely puzzled the both of us. He thinks, cynically enough, that it's only because his parents want to get some more power, and the only way was to do this to him. He also thinks it's quite possible that the person he's engaged to doesn't even know that Shiroyuki is a boy. Not to mention that he's afraid his parents are going to force him to marsquerade as a girl until the two are safely married.   
  
I, on the other hand, mentioned that it was possible they had somehow found out about his crush on Sotaru and thought he'd want to be engaged to a boy. But he pointed out to me the fact that this would be impossible, since he only told me. He didn't even tell Sotaru himself, and he expressed his regret of this. We talked a little about how his death had affected us, and I told him I was glad he was back to himself, since it was as if both of them had gone away instead of just Sotaru.  
  
He also told me that this person is now transferring to our school and we'll get to meet him in a week, and I made a comment about dreadful people infiltrating into our school. He was confused and I recalled that I had never mentioned Momoko and her plans of transferrance to our school. So I told him, and he agreed it didn't sound like a very good situation.   
  
I was about to say something when I felt this rush of cold air, and I was distracted, making a comment upon it. Oshuro immediatley told me it was not just the weather, but a card. At first we didn't know what it was, except that it was a card that had in it's powers the ability to make things cold. Then it attacked, and I was knocked over by it, left in a daze for a moment since I hit my head on The Neo. It then took a shot at Shiroyuki, but I snatched him out of harm's way, otherwise he would've been frozen for it was The Ice.   
  
I used the Flight to fly away so Shiroyuki wouldn't be in any danger, and landed on the roof of one of the school buildings. Oshuro told me to stand my ground since the Ice will usually attack more harshly if it knows you will run instead of standing up to it. So even though it kept charging at me, I did not run away. I finally was struck by a thought of how to get rid of it, and I pulled out the Sand. I used this, since sand melts ice, and the Ice was reduced to only it's main body, so I sealed it off.  
  
We walked back to Shiroyuki and I showed him the card. We talked a little more, mostly about our classes. He asked me if I could, by any chance, somehow get rid of his fiancee with my powers, and I laughed and said I didn't think so. And I also added that it was truly Oshuro who bestowed the powers upon me, but Oshuro insisted I had already possessed them, they were just sleeping within me. Shiroyuki said that the only reason he wasn't doing it himself was because he had no powers of his own to speak of. And it's true, too, which is why he doesn't take Enchantments. I must admit I do feel sorry for him about that. Yet, at the same time, something tells me that a person like Shiroyuki is much better off without any powers. And for some reason I agree with that too...  
  
- Iyoneru 


	11. Ontolo 2, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
No classes today. Well, at least not for me, because the teachers I have had to attend a meeting. Some other people still had some classes, but most people got the whole day off or only had one class. No one from my dorm stayed in, they all went out to the city, which was good. I was able to talk to Oshuro more freely, since I didn't have to worry about people ovrhearing.   
  
He was telling me about how he can regain half of his powers if I catch the Water. All his powers will be back if I also catch the Tokei, but he told me that won't happen for a while since the Tokei is so incredibly powerful. But the Water isn't too far off from being captured, he assured me, and he's rather glad about it, too. He'll be able to transform to some of his other forms with it. He's a shape-shifter it turns out. Well, one kind of them. You have to have really strong magical abilities to be one... But he needs at least the Water to do some shape-shifting, and the Tokei if he wants to do all.  
  
I was looking over my cards and asked him if I could do any divination with them, since my Enchantments teacher mentioned that you can perform divinations with practically any set of cards you find lying around. Oshuro said that I could, but that no one else could with the Neo Cards because I'm the owner of them now. He taught me how to, and I asked the cards what Shiroyuki's fiancee is like. Doesn't look too good for Shiroyuki... The guy is supposedly cold and mean. Hopefully the cards are wrong...  
  
I did have lunch with Shrioyuki. Over at his dorm in the kitchen, along with Oshuro. Everyone was out there, too, except for one of the guys on the third floor, and he was sleeping all day because he had a hangover. Apparently he had attended a bachelor's party the night before, since he's in his last year and at that age a lot of the kids who go here start getting married.   
  
Shiroyuki dangled what turned out to be an engagement ring in front of my face and whined about hating fate. Satoshi sent it. You know, his fiancee. Maybe this means the Cards' divination was incorrect, which I'd be incredibly thankful for. The reason he sent it is it turns out he's going to be coming later than he thought he was. Something to do with forms to fill out and packing up his stuff. Shiroyuki didn't care so he was vague about it.  
  
Oshuro told Shiroyuki to be careful of things that seemed odd. Oshuro's now all worried that Shiroyuki's gonna get kidnapped or possessed by a card or something since he knows all about it. We tried to assure Oshuro that he'd be fine, but Oshuro really isn't all that easy to convince.   
  
We talked a little bit more, and he told me that there's supposedly a ghost haunting one of the teaching halls on campus. Things just drift aimlessly in the air, before dropping onto the ground. Well, it depends on who you're talking to about the last part. Most people say it doesn't drop, but that might have something to do with the fact that they all run away almost immediatley upon seeing it. Oshuro said we should probably check it out. We will.... later... ^_^;;;  
  
- Iyoneru 


	12. Ontolo 3, 902

Dear Yume,  
  
Another card caught. I actually caught it late last night, not today, but I went to bed right afterwards. Oshuro urged me to do so, because he has no doubt that another card will be rushing to replace the absence of any cards. I haven't caught the Wind yet, and Wind is the messenger of the cards so word gets around quickly.  
  
It turned out to be the Levitate. It was making all the things float around, and when everyone saw it they immediatley thought it was some sort of ghost so they didn't take the time to carefully feel for it's true aura, which is similar at first glance to a ghost, but upon more careful observation is indeed different.   
  
Oshuro and I wandered around the building a little bit before we actually found Levtitate. It showed itself to us by way of floating a small chair in front of us. But, by calling out it's name you can make it show it's true form, and this is what I did. It showed itself, but then began to float me instead of the chair. It was trying to levitate me away and cause me to make a lot of noise when it dropped me so someone would discover. But I used the Ice to freeze it before it could get me far up, and I dropped right away to the floor.  
  
I sealed it off, but then we heard voices and saw the beams of flashlights coming to investigate the noise I made when I thudded to the floor. We quickly hurried away, out the window and across the campus back into the dorm. And then off to bed I crept.  
  
- Iyoneru 


End file.
